


Vertrautheit

by dornfelder



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: Silver war in sich zusammengesunken; der Becher, aus dem er schweren, roten Wein getrunken hatte, lag zu seinen Füßen. Ein Quartiermeister, der betrunken vom Schemel fiel und sich dabei möglicherweise noch den Hintern im Lagerfeuer ansengte, war nichts, das Flint unbedingt sehen wollte, und ganz sicher nichts, was die Königin und ihre Leute sehen mussten. Flint verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer der Resignation in Bewegung.





	Vertrautheit

**Author's Note:**

> Für Arzani92- zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke. :))
> 
> Diese Fic ist das Resultat eines Chats über die deutsche Synchronisation von Black Sails und die Tatsache, dass Silver und Flint zwischen dem Finale der dritten und dem Beginn der vierten Staffel off-screen vom “Ihr” zum “du” wechseln. Während Flint Silver von Anfang an duzt, benutzt Silver bis zum Ende der dritten Staffel konsequent das formelle “Ihr”. Das fügt der deutschen Version, wie es häufiger vorkommt, eine Interpretationsebene hinzu. Und natürlich schreit es nach Fanfic - die folglich überhaupt nur im Deutschen Sinn ergibt…

Flint hatte Silver nie zuvor betrunken gesehen. Angeheitert, ja. Betäubt vom Opium, direkt nach der Amputation. Taumelnd und halb im Delirium vor Entkräftung und Wundfieber. Aber betrunken? Zumeist gab sich Silver jede Mühe, eine kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Seine schärfsten Waffen waren ein klarer Verstand und eine scharfe Zunge, und jemand wie Silver, der stets gern Herr der Lage war, legte seine Waffen niemals ab. 

Silver saß auf einem niedrigen Schemel neben dem Feuer. Mr. Scotts Tochter saß ganz in der Nähe, und auch, wenn Silver es selbst vielleicht nicht bemerkte, blieb Flint keinweswegs verborgen, wie ihr Blick ihn wieder und wieder streifte und schließlich auf ihm verharrte, bis sie sich selbst dabei ertappte und rasch zur Seite blickte.

Flint, der aus dem Schatten der Hauswand heraus das Feuer und die Feiernden im Augen behielt, konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Silver, wie er mit weit ausholenden Gesten eine seiner zahlreichen Geschichen zum Besten gab, zog die Umstehenden in seinen Bann. Männer wie Frauen betrachteten ihn mit einer Art angespannter Gier, lauschten auf jedes seiner Worte, lachten bei jeder Pointe. 

Flint wandte den Blick ab. Es war wichtig, seine Männer im Auge zu behalten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht jederzeit ins Gegenteil umschlagen konnte. Besonders unter denen, die heute Angehörige und Kameraden verloren hatten … aber wohin er auch blickte, es gab nichts, das auf Unruhe oder Streit hindeutete. 

Nach einer Weile wanderte sein Blick zurück zum Feuer. Silver war in sich zusammengesunken; der Becher, aus dem er schweren, roten Wein getrunken hatte, lag zu seinen Füßen. Ein Quartiermeister, der betrunken vom Schemel fiel und sich dabei möglicherweise noch den Hintern im Lagerfeuer ansengte, war nichts, das Flint unbedingt sehen wollte, und ganz sicher nichts, was die Königin und ihre Leute sehen mussten. Flint verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer der Resignation in Bewegung. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, sich den Weg bis zum Lagerfeuer zu bahnen. Männer prosteten ihm zu, Frauen tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken. Als er schließlich den Kreis der dort Sitzenden erreicht hatte, schwankte Silver bereits gefährlich. 

Scotts Tochter hatte Silver beobachtet, und nun richtete sich ihr Blick auf Flint. Er nickte ihr zu, rang sich ein Lächeln ab. 

Er ging neben Silver in die Hocke. Die Bewegung schreckte Silver auf, und er hob blinzelnd den Kopf. Als er Flint erkannte, flog ein schläfriges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. 

"Captain!" 

Flint versagte es sich, die Augen zu rollen. "Hoch mit dir. Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich dich trage."

Silvers Augen weiteten sich. "Ihr würdet doch nicht –"

"Schlafenszeit", sagte Flint entschieden, und zu seiner Erleichterung protestierte Silver nicht, sondern ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen. Silver warf den Kopf zurück, um sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu schütteln, und fiel dabei beinahe um. Flint erwischte ihn gerade noch am Arm. "Grundgütiger", murmelte er. 

Silver lachte und ließ sich von ihm stützen. Seine Körperwärme drang durch den Stoff von Flints Hemd, und Flint konnte die Schweißperlen auf seinem Hals im Feuerschein glänzen sehen. Er wandte den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf die nächsten Schritte. Er legte eine Hand auf Silvers Schulter und dirigierte ihn vorsichtig, aber unnachgiebig aus dem Kreis der Umsitzenden heraus und in Richtung der Hütte, die die Königin ihm zugeteilt hatte. Bald hatten sie die Feier hinter sich gelassen, auch wenn Silver Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Balance zu behalten und sie nur langsam vorankamen. Flint unterdrückte den Drang, sich Silvers Arm um die Schultern zu schlingen und ihn schlichtweg zu tragen. 

Silver holte tief Atem. Er blieb stehen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um einen Blick in den sterenklaren Himmel zu werfen. Dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Flint an. "Als du – als Ihr ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habt. Thomas. Lord Hamilton. Wusstet Ihr –" Er bracht ab, schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergesst es." Er ging weiter, und Flint folgte ihm, seltsam aufgewühlt, ohne zu wissen, warum. 

Sie erreichten die Hütte. Flint stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür auf. Drinnen war es dunkel, aber es schien unsinning, ein Licht zu entzünden, wenn Silver ohnehin nur noch auf sein Lager sinken und einschlafen würde. Und Flints Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit hinreichend gewöhnt, dass das Licht, das von einer vereinzelten Fackel von draußen hereinfiel, ausreichte. 

Silver setzte sich schwer auf die Bettkante. Er tastete nach seinem Metallbein. Das Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, und er warf wieder den Kopf zurück. Flints Finger verkrampften sich. Er musste aktiv den Drang bekämpfen, sich vorzubeugen und Silver das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. 

Silver zupfte unkoordiniert an seinem Hosenbein herum. Er fluchte.

Flint holte tief Atem und kniete vor Silver nieder. "Lass mich." 

Er griff nach dem Stoff, um ihn aufzukrempeln, und seine Finger berührten Silvers. Flint biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, es zu ingnorieren. Silvers Hände verhielten; schließlich zog er sie zurück und blieb still, während Flint den Stumpf mit dem Ansatz der Prothese freilegte. 

"Ich hasse dieses Ding", sagte Silver unvermittelt. 

"Ich weiß", sagte Flint. Er löste die Riemen, die das künstliche Bein an Ort und Stelle hielten. Seine Finger streiften über die bloße Haut an Silvers Knie, und Silver sog scharf den Atem ein. 

Die Prothese löste sich und fiel zu Boden Silver holte erneut tief Atem, und ein wenig Spannung wich aus seinem Körper. "Danke", sagte er. 

"Keine Ursache", sagte Flint. Es gab keinen Grund mehr für ihn, knieend vor Silver zu verharren, und er hob ein Knie an und setzte seinen Fuß auf den Boden, um sich zu erheben. In diesem Moment beugte sich Silver vor. Mit der Hand berührte er Flints Wange. 

Flint erstarrte. 

"Captain", sagte Silver. " _James Fint._ "

Flint hielt den Atem an. "Tu das nicht." Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Silver, leise und ernsthaft, als wolle er die Antwort wirklich wissen. Er blickte Flint im Dunkeln an. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf Flints Wange. Flint musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sein Gesicht in Silvers Handfläche zu schmiegen. Er schloss eine Sekunde lang die Augen. Sein Herz schlug heftig, und er wusste nicht, worauf er hoffte, dass Silver seine Hand wegnahm, oder – 

Eine Bewegung im Dunkeln, das Rascheln von Stroh, Atem, der seine Wange streifte. 

Silvers Lippen berührten seine, und Flint war verloren. 

Dunkelheit, Hitze, der Geschmack von saurem Wein in Silvers Mund. Silver gab ein leises, summendes Geräusch von sich, beinahe einen Seufzer. Flint konnte nicht von ihm lassen, und die Welt außerhalb hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Mit einer Hand strich er durch Silvers Haar, spürte die glatten, leicht feuchten Strähnen unter seinen Fingerspitzen, auf seinen Handknöcheln, 

Silver unterbrach schließlich den Kuss. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Flints. "Verdammt", flüsterte er.

Flint leckte sich die Lippen. Ein seltsamer Schmerz presste ihm die Kehle zu. Er wollte Silver wieder küssen, wollte ihn auf das Strohlager pressen und den Schweiß auf seiner Haut schmecken.

Silver richtete sich mit einem leisen Lachen auf. "Zu viel Wein", sagte er, die Stimme schwer und träge.

Flint schloss die Augen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten; es war der einzige Weg, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, Silver zu berühren, ihn zu sich zu ziehen –

Es war still ringsherum, das einzige Geräusch Silvers unregelmäßiger Atem. Aus der Ferne konnte man das Gelächter der Feiernden hören. Es ging bereits auf den Morgen zu. 

Flint atmete tief aus. "Schlaf deinen Rausch aus", sagte er rau. "Es gibt morgen viel zu tun." Er erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

Er hatte die Tür erreicht, als ihn Silvers Stimme dazu brachte, jäh stehen zu bleiben. "Als du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast, wusstest du …" 

Vorhin hatte er seine Worte noch korrigiert und die förmliche Anrede gewählt. Es war wohl nur fair, dass er es nun nicht mehr tat.

"Wusste ich was?", fragte Flint.

"Dass nichts wieder so sein würde, wie es war." 

Flint antwortete nicht; ihm fehlten die Worte. Silver sagte nichts mehr, und Flint straffte schließlich die Schultern und verließ das Haus. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Einige Schritte weiter blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Hütte. Er senkte den Kopf, starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, ohne ihn zu sehen. Versuchte, nicht an Silver zu denken – an den Kuss, der nie hätte geschehen sollen. An Scotts Tochter, deren dunkle Augen Silver folgten, ganz im Bann seines Lichts. An Thomas, dessen Küsse in Flints Erinnerung verblassten, wie sehr er auch versuchte, ihre Farbe und Leuchtkraft zu bewahren. 

Sie hatten eine Schlacht gewonnen, aber der Krieg hatte gerade erst begonnen. Silver würde an seiner Seite sein, ein Freund und Verbündeter, und das war es, was zählte. 

Alles andere … alles andere konnte nicht mehr sein als eine vage Hoffnung. Wenn überhaupt.

Es wusste später nie, ob Silver sich an den Kuss erinnerte und nur nichts sagte, oder ihn in seiner Trunkenheit vergessen hatte. Aber etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen in jener Nacht verändert. Dass die Förmlichkeit zwischen ihnen endgültig der Vergangenheit angehörte, war nur ein Teil davon.

**ENDE**

**Author's Note:**

> Arzanis "Schwestergeschichte" zur gleichen Thematik findet ihr hier: [Menschlichkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743281/) von [arzani92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani92/pseuds/Arzani92)


End file.
